


Just The Two Of Us

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Tricuspid [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff, Heartbeats, M/M, because why not, really sickly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per one or two requests, a Sam/Cas cardiophilia fic.</p><p>With Sam recovering from possession by Gadreel, it's down to Cas to make sure he's okay, and make him see he's loved just as much as Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a couple of requests for more cardiophilia stuff with Sam and Cas, so I came up with this shameless piece of fluff. Set during "First Born", which makes the timelines a little different to my other pieces. I know I place a lot of emphasis on Dean, since I personally can't see a relationship between Sam and Cas that Dean doesn't factor into in a major way, because he's canonically the most important person in the world to both of them (and, yes, I'm a Dean!girl) but for once it would be nice to write something that's just about Sam and Cas.

A soft breath leaves Sam’s lips as he keeps his eyes trained on Cas’ face, his body completely relaxed. He’s back in the same chair as earlier, when Cas had been pushing that needle deeper into his neck to try to draw out the last of Gadreel’s grace, but this time he’s feeling comfortable rather than lightheaded and nauseous. The look on Cas’ face is calming. It’s clear the angel is concentrating intently, eyes cast down and not particularly focused on anything as he listens to the sound in his ears. He’s wearing a stethoscope: the metal end of it pressed against Sam’s exposed chest and by now heated from his skin.

Sam continues to breathe deeply while Cas’ gaze flickers up to his face. The angel’s lips turn up slightly in a smile. “Your heart sounds strong, Sam. I think the organ damage from the trials has been reversed, and there are no lasting effects from earlier. You’re completely healed.”

That’s good news. Sam smiles back, but Cas doesn’t pull the stethoscope away from his chest just yet. “That’s great, Cas, but couldn’t you tell how much more you needed to do while you were healing me?”

There’s just a slight pause before Cas replies with a quiet, “Yes.”

“Then why are we doing this?”

Sam’s tone isn’t accusatory, just curious, and Cas’ smile widens into a look of pure affection. The angel raises his free hand to Sam’s face, gently stroking his cheek and then pushing a strand of hair back behind his ear. “If you knew how beautiful your heartbeat sounds to me, you’d understand.”

The words cause a sudden heat to bloom deep inside Sam’s chest. He thinks he does understand. He knows Cas likes this, or at least he knows Cas likes this with Dean, because Dean’s special and Cas is the one who remade his body and now the angel loves listening to the sound of Dean’s heart… But now Dean’s not here, and Sam’s still just so _angry_ with his brother that he doesn’t even want to think about him, and can’t stand the fact that maybe Cas just sees him as a replacement.

He bristles, and Cas feels the ripple of tension course through his body. The angel seems to draw the correct conclusion. “I’ve always loved the sound of your heart, Sam,” he reassures, “Just as much as Dean’s. It’s just that you never seemed to want to let me listen to it, so I didn’t ask.”

Sam blinks up at him. “I always thought that was something just between you and Dean?”

“It _was_ something between me and Dean, but that doesn’t mean I ever wanted to leave you out. If you’d been okay with it, I’d have treasured being able to listen.” Cas sighs and a more sombre look enters his eyes. “After I raised your body from the Cage I wanted so much to be able to keep hearing your heart, but I gave you so many reasons to be angry with me after I failed to bring back your soul and broke your wall… I thought I never deserved to ask.”

There’s silence for a few moments as Sam lets that sink in. They continue to stare into each other’s eyes, and Sam can feel the warmth in his chest spreading right through to his fingertips and toes as he realises: _Cas never saw me as second best to Dean._ It’s an incredible feeling to know he’s loved just as much.

“Hey,” Sam says warmly, moving a hand to rest over Cas’ that’s still keeping the stethoscope resting against his heart. “That’s all in the past now, Cas. You’ve more than made up for it. I’ve forgiven you.” He’s not going to bring up that now he’s pissed at Dean and he doesn’t know if he’ll forgive _him,_ because his brother’s not got anything to do with this. For once, it’s just Sam and Cas. “You ever want to feel this, it’s all yours.”

The warmth in Cas’ eyes feels like it heals his soul just as much as the angel’s grace had healed his body. Slowly, Cas leans his head closer to Sam, who willingly lifts his own until their lips meet. Sam feels his heart begin to beat a little faster as a thrill washes over him, and Cas gasps against his mouth as he hears it. Their kiss is deep and tender, and for once Sam is glad to just be able to share this with the angel when Dean doesn’t cross his mind at all.


End file.
